disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baileywick
Baileywick is the Castle Steward. His responsibility is to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be when it should be, as he explains to Sofia on her first day as a princess. It's curious to note that he greatly resembles his voice actor Tim Gunn (Project Runway, Tim Gunn's Giude To Style). Personality He is very dutiful and a bit of a stiff, but he's nice and patient. He has also given advice and guidance to Sofia, not just because it's his job but also because he is kind and fond of the new princess. Both are of village class, though Baileywick seems to have come from a wealthier village-perhaps Somerset. He likely got the job of steward through his charismatic brother, Nigel. This shared class makes Baileywick understand Sofia's trouble. Such was when Sofia took the blame for ruining a stained-glass window, Baileywick correctly suspected it had actually been Prince James, and gently scolded Sofia that telling a lie to prevent someone from getting in trouble is still wrong. Recently, Baileywick has shown himself to be uncommonly selfless and quite dedicated to his job as the Castle Steward, shown in the episode Baileywick's Day Off, when he didn't want much on his birthday and had to practically be shoved out the door for him to go and spend his day off/birthday with his older brother Nigel. Despite this, he willingly put the needs of James, Amber, and Sofia before his own birthday, and almost didn't get to spend his day off with his brother. Luckily, the children and their parents, King Roland and Queen Miranda, salvaged what time was left to give him a proper celebration. In The Buttercups, its revealed he was a Gopher Scout in his youth and was always prepared for anything. At the end of the episode he's made Honorary Buttercup Troop leader. Baileywick's position as steward is greatly praised throughout the castle, putting him at the same level that Cedric is at. As in, he and Cedric do not require uniforms for their jobs, as the other servants do, and can greet their superiors without honorifics. Roland still controls their pay and orders, of course. Interestingly, a bailey is another term for a steward-making Baileywick's name a foreshadowing of his job. However, due to difference in skill, Baileywick is paid more than Cedric, allowing for his neat clothes and gold pocketwatch. Like his friend, Princess Amber, Baileywick is also afraid of frogs, resulting in having ranidaphobia. He doesn't like to be hugged. He also appears to get sea sick very easily. Appearances *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Just One of the Princes *The Big Sleepover *Let The Good Times Troll *Cedric's Apprentice *A Royal Mess *Blue Ribbon Bunny *Baileywick's Day Off *Tri-Kingdom Picnic *Two to Tangu (non-speaking) *The Amulet of Avalor *The Buttercups *The Amulet and the Anthem *Tea for Too Many *Great Aunt-Venture *The Baker King *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *Holiday in Enchancia Gallery Cedric02.png|Baileywick with Cedric. Sofia-the-first-tim-gunn-1280.jpg|Baileywick with Sofia Baileywick01.jpg Baileywick02.png Baileywick03.jpg Baileywick04.jpg Baileywick.png Baileywick05.png Baileywick06.png Baileywick's Day Off.png Nigel and Baileywick.png young Baileywick.png Baileywick07.jpg Baileywick08.png Baileywick09.jpg Baileywick10.png Baileywick11.jpg Baileywick12.jpg The Gang01.png The Gang02.png Amber-in-Baileywick's-Arms.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 10.34.14 AM.png|Baileywick sees Sofia's tea party plate choices Sofia & royal family.jpg|Baileywick feeling seasick Image-66B4 51FD2FF3.jpg Image-3FBE 51FD2FD7.jpg Cgmv.png Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Sofia&Baileywick.jpg|Baileywick with Sofia in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Holiday-In-Enchancia-12.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-11.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-10.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Servants Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Mentors Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Live! characters